


Not Alone

by LadyLoki80



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of CA:TWS. Bucky is trying to find himself again, and with the help of a friend, he just might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is a short piece, which 99% of my works are. OK, please don’t judge me lol, but I was listening to the song “Alien” by Britney Spears and my muse decided that this was a great song to work with. I found that it fits post CA:TWS Bucky quite well. This fiction will use lines from the song, obviously the song belongs to Britney and her record company. Sorry for spelling/grammar errors, I’m not a great writer. This is just something fun for me to do. Hope you all enjoy!

I watched him as he stood there staring at his memorial in the museum. It was surreal to think about it. A memorial was usually meant for someone who had passed away, but Bucky was alive and, for the most part, well. Taking a deep breath I walk up to him.

“Are you OK?”

He turns his head to look at me with a deep sadness in his eyes.

“They…they think I’m dead?”

I didn’t know what to say so I just lowered my head.

“I can’t remember much of anything. I don’t even know what to do or where to start. Can anyone help me?” he lets out a small laugh “I think the more appropriate question is WOULD anyone help me after everything that’s happened…..”

I place my hand on his shoulder “I know of a few people who would” I take his hand and give it a squeeze “I’m one of them Bucky. Of course Steve would help you in a heartbeat.”

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply “Steve. I remember dragging him out of the water. Is he OK? I can’t believe I almost…..”

I cut him off “Don’t blame yourself Bucky. HYDRA really messed with your mind. You didn’t know what you were doing. But that part is over now, we’ll get you the help you need. Don’t worry about Steve, he’s going to be just fine.”

He squeezed my hand back and looks back up at his memorial and sighs "I guess it’s time to start my life over.“

We walk out of the museum into the night air. I decided the best place to start was with Steve.

He stops and looks up at the starry sky, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"What’s wrong Bucky?” I say as I take his hand in mine.

“I’m scared. What if you and Steve can’t help me?”

“Don’t talk like that!” I take his face in my hands “You’re going to be just fine, I promise.”

He puts his hands over mine and lowers his head against mine, tears flowing freely “Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

I wipe away his tears and softly kiss his cheek “You’re welcome. We’ll be right here with you Bucky, every step of the way.”

He looks at me and smiles as we say, in unison, “Til the end of the line.”

“But the stars in the sky look like home, take me home.

And the light in your eyes let’s me know I’m not alone.

Not alone, not alone, not alone…..”


End file.
